Midnight Snack
by LaLaManfro
Summary: There he was, and there was Yuki, and he felt the wall on his back, and thin fingers on his shoulders, and, there was the air in his lungs, followed by the tingling on his lips.


**ONESHOT**

**Title:** Midnight Snack  
**Author:** BloodRoses1619  
**Rating:** PG-14  
**Pairings:** Kyo/Yuki  
**Dedication:** None  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anythinggggg, aside from the plot.  
**Summary:** _There he was, and there was Yuki, and he felt the wall on his back, and thin fingers on his shoulders, and, there was the air in his lungs, followed by the tingling on his lips__._

**A/N: **It's been so long since I've written a fan fiction. Oh, jeez … I don't think I've ever written one centered around Fruits Basket. But I needed some steamy man lovin' in my life again, briefly. We'll see if this writing thing becomes a habit again, but at school it's so difficult to find time :\

Dark eyes shut immediately, sharply, and a squinted face lowered just slightly; ah, the self-induced pain that was turning on a light in the dark in the middle of the night. Kyo rubbed at his forehead, the headache throbbing, but not as much as his stomach, which had been churning from the kind of hunger only teenage boys seem to experience and had woken him up at – Jesus, what was it? – 3 in the morning. His hand dropped again to his side, and he opened the fridge; more pain, thanks fluorescent lighting. He guessed the headache was due to the hunger he was experiencing, but, then again, he couldn't really be sure. That being said, he couldn't really be sure it would go away after he ate something and tried to go back to bed (though, so far he was just staring blankly into the abyss that was the refrigerator in Shigure's kitchen … Tohru clearly hadn't had time to go to the store recently), so he figured, first thing's first … drugs.

Kyo let the refrigerator close, and he moved instead to the drug cabinet, somewhere, which one was it again? His jaw tightened and his eyes felt heavy. He just wanted to go back to dreamland. He found the cabinet eventually though and pulled down a bottle of Tylenol PM – it would get rid of the pounding in his head and it would knock him out after a while. Perfection.

Okay, back to mission number 1: Food.

Kyo popped the two pills into his mouth and dry-swallowed them, wincing slightly as though it would help them go down, which it didn't, and he tried a few more cabinets, because the fridge was nearly empty, besides a few leftovers and some fruit and some vegetables, but it was 3 in the morning: why eat leftovers and fruits and vegetables at 3 in the morning? Obviously, he thought, a nice hot bowl of ramen was a much better wee-hours-of-the-morning snack. Who ever said cats were finicky clearly had no idea what they were talking about …

He crouched down under the sink to find a pot to put on the stove, having to rummage a little, because whoever had been in the kitchen earlier had apparently decided to make a mess (not that he was really any better, but nevertheless). He cursed a little louder than he had intended to when, on his way back up, he bumped his head on the roof of the cabinet below the sink, causing the pain in his head to surge through his skull like a bunch of needles pricking the inside of his brain. He rubbed at it, shutting the lower cabinet with his knee, clad in loose pajama pa nts and a fitted undershirt. His hair was a mess, as it usually was after sleep, and it was even more of a mess when he kept rubbing it, but he could care less. It was _3:00_ in the _goddamn morning_.

Turning on the stove, Kyo measured out two cups of water and poured them into the pot, opening the packet of ramen he'd found and putting it in just after. He was too impatient usually to wait for the water to boil first, so he just killed two birds with one stone by letting the noodles heat up along with the water, or at least he thought of it as killing two birds wi—

"What are you doing?"

Kyo jolted at the voice, turning his attention to his left, and he let out a breath of what might have been considered relief, despite the fact that it was damn Yuki. He wasn't sure who he had been expecting to see, or perhaps that was exactly why he had been startled. "Jesus, where the hell did you come from?"

"Upstairs."

_Smart-ass._

"I know that, smart-ass." Kyo watched his cousin make his way to the fridge. "There's nothing in there, I already checked." He went back to silently poking at his ramen with a fork, the noodles still rather hard and stuck together, but he would rather pretend like he was making progress with his midnight snack than have to talk to Yuki.

"You never answered my question."

Kyo felt his blood boil even just slightly, his jaw tightening and his mouth pushed out a little, as though it might prevent him from kicking a certain someone in the teeth; when would the other boy learn that they would get along just fine if he never opened his mouth? "I was hungry, jeez," he answered, tense and prepared for a curt, irritating, response, but there was none. "What about you?"

Yuki glanced over at Kyo, though the cat did his best to take no notice, because even just seeing his face often made his stomach twist, most especially when he was tired and hungry. Yuki closed the refrigerator, to which Kyo assumed the other had also discovered the lack of edibles, "I couldn't sleep." Yuki reached up to one of the cabinets, delicately pulling out a box of cereal and opening it carefully, like it might tear if he wasn't precise.

The ramen had begun to bubble, and just as he was adding the base, Kyo looked over to see Yuki still standing where he had been at the counter, sticking his hand into the box and pulling out bits of cereal, one piece at a time. Kyo scrunched his nose slightly and started poking at his soup again, the noodles a little looser now, "Other people have to eat that, you know."

"I know," Yuki put a few more pieces in his mouth, as though to spite his cousin.

"So get a damn bowl!" Kyo poked more vigorously, needing to take out his rather unnecessary 3AM frustration on something, and his ramen was the closest thing to him.

He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why Yuki did certain things. There was definitely something seriously wrong with the goddamn rat, who gave Kyo a sleepy once-over, before stating, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I don't want an entire bowl of it."

It felt like his jaw was going to crack, it was clenched so firmly, and he didn't have the energy to fight his fairy-ass cousin about cereal, but at the same time he took such pleasure in arguing with him about anything that he couldn't resist prolonging the exchange. "Well you should have thought of that before you started sticking your dirty hands in there." He also took a strange mix of pleasure and disgust in wanting to smack the seemingly perpetually smug look off Yuki's face, the images he was creating in his mind causing his fork to dig into the now rather soft noodles, the fork scraping at the bottom.

Yuki looked away and back at the box in front of him, "I'm not going to argue with you over this." He glanced at the pot on the stove, the steam rising quickly. "But don't take your petty frustration out on your ramen. It didn't do anything to you, and it's making an awful noise."

Kyo was about ready to shove his fork into his cousin's eye. "You smarmy bastard."

Delicate fingers dug again into the cereal box and a vaguely startled look came over Yuki's face, before he pulled out a small unidentifiably shaped piece of cereal, first looking at it for himself, pushing his lips out slightly, and then holding it out for Kyo. "Do you want this? I don't like the marshmallows …"

In one swift motion, Kyo swung at his cousin's pretty little jaw, though his fist was blocked just inches from Yuki's face, the marshmallow dropped to the floor and forgotten, the noodles boiling persistently. Another fist swept by Yuki's face as he easily tilted his head away, and pushed Kyo's hand away, "I'm not going to fight you."

"What, afraid you'll lose?"

"It's three o'clock in the morning."

"So you're admitting it!"

"No," Kyo watched as Yuki closed up the cereal box and stood on his toes to put it away, his own breath short with the irritation he felt, now not only at the fact that he had been sassed not a moment before, but also at that damn rat's apparent indifference when it came to having a fight, right here, in the kitchen, while everyone else was asleep … and okay, maybe he could understand that part, but—"And, see? Not enough for a bowl." Kyo watched his cousin lean down to pick up the marshmallow that had fallen. "Do you want this? Or should I throw it away now that it has dirt on it?"

With a baring of teeth, Kyo made a short lunge at Yuki, aiming his knuckles again for his face, and another swing followed by the first without pause, both of which Yuki had clearly been prepared for. Kyo tried for the other boy's stomach this time; unsuccessful. He growled, annoyed, and he told himself it was just because it was so late – early? – that he wasn't quite on his A game, but a few more tries, and surely—

Surely—

Wait …

_W— …_

Yuki had gotten to him first that time; of that, Kyo was sure. But it had only hurt for a moment, at the point of his jaw, from a bony fist, and in his shoulder blades, where he was shoved against the wall, across from the stove, where his ramen was boiling over, but then in his chest, in his lungs, where he couldn't breathe. He couldn't _breathe_. Kyo tried to suck in a gasp of air, but it wouldn't come, not at all, and he wondered if the wind had been knocked out of him, or if he hadn't realized how far their fighting had gone, because he was tired, and hungry, but after a moment, he opened his eyes, blinking, his brow furrowed in confusion. There he was, and there was Yuki, and he felt the wall on his back, and thin fingers on his shoulders, and, there was the air in his lungs, followed by the tingling on his lips.

It took a moment for the entire thing to really begin to register, and he hadn't realized he'd been looking at Yuki the entire time it was sinking in, taking notice of the way his cousin's hair was mussed from having been sort of not really asleep, and then taking notice of the way he'd never seen Yuki's hair that imperfect. Kyo swallowed and felt his heart start to beat again, certain that the boy holding him against the wall could hear it. Jesus, when was the last time Yuki's face was this close to his, he wondered? And why the hell didn't he mind?

It felt like forever had gone by before either of them moved, and it was Kyo, who shifted underneath the weight of Yuki's hands, glancing away, and it was strange how, suddenly, his cousin made him so weak and uncertain, but he supposed he always really had that effect on him, even when he thought he had forever hated him. Maybe that was why he never won a fight.

But before he could think more about it, Yuki leaned forward, his lips brushing against Kyo's again softly, this time the motion not quite as much of a surprise, though the boy against the wall worried that saying anything would make all of this invalid somehow. Kyo shifted again, upward, to get a little more comfortable, though he hated admitting that to himself, fuck; he was kissing his sworn enemy. But perhaps that's what the entire thing was destined to come to anyway. Or maybe he really was just incredibly tired.

Kyo shivered slightly when he felt Yuki's thumbs brush lightly over his shoulders, his own lips rough and dry compared to the thin, delicate ones that knocked more wind out of him than any fist ever had. He pressed his mouth back against his cousin's, wanting to move, but unsure of exactly how to go about it, not wanting to seem weak or defeated or any of the things he assumed Yuki wanted him to feel, because maybe this was just a little trick. Maybe in the morning, the entire house would know what had happened in the kitchen at 3AM, and Kyo's dignity would be forever stripped from him. But, unfortunately, he thought, he was beginning to wonder if he was really going to regret this at all.

Yuki tilted his head just slightly, the ends of his fringe brushing Kyo's cheek bone, thin fingers softening against the cat's shoulders and down to his collarbone, down his arms, just exploring slowly, or maybe it wasn't as slowly as Kyo felt it was, because it all felt like such a long span of time … when suddenly he noticed that his own hands were exploring, at Yuki's waist, and he wondered if it was normal that the first thought he had was that his cousin needed a cheeseburger more than a few flakes of cereal. He was so little. He slid his fingers downward a few inches to press his thumbs against Yuki's hip bones, before his hands moved up and under the other boy's shirt, finding himself kissing that damn rat a little more firmly than he had probably intended, but he couldn't even be certain what it was he had intended in the first place.

The cat's rough hands slid a little further up, and back, to finger at Yuki's spine, shifting against the wall and subconsciously pulling the rat closer. Kyo felt the hands on his chest and at his stomach, which had long forgotten food and had instead been filled with anxiety and nerves and lust; after all, he was a boy, and how long had it been (ever?) since he'd been touched like this by someone. He'd always thought he would find that kind of pleasure from a girl, and even if he liked a girl, he never let himself get too close to them, or, obviously, be touched by them, because, well …

But this …

He had never even considered …

Kyo's hands slid back down to the small of Yuki's back, and to which the other responded by taking a baby step closer and leaning his hips against the cat's, perhaps for support, so he didn't have to stand up all by himself while he was so occupied, and Kyo made the bold choice of sliding one hand down to his cousin's ass, eliciting a tiny squeak from Yuki, who nibbled lightly at the other's bottom lip and tangled a set of fingers into orange, knotted, hair, tugging lightly; it felt a little aggressive for Yuki, Kyo thought, but that sort of made it all the more enjoyable, and he certainly was enjoying this, if not a bit too much.

He tightened his grip on Yuki's waist and behind and decided to fight back, if his cousin wanted to play a little frisky. He managed to turn the tables, pressing Yuki against the wall now instead, breaking away from the kiss to bite the rat's bottom lip and kiss his way down to the other's neck, nibbling just under his jaw. Yuki tilted his head away slightly and Kyo could feel both of them breathing a little more rigidly, because, okay, fine, it was making him sort of hot and the floor length PJ pants were just not cutting it in the ways of comfort anymore. His lips grazed the skin of Yuki's neck and he bit at the nape of it, to which Yuki whimpered a little and tugged at Kyo's hair again.

Kyo shivered when there was a set of nails dragging along his shoulder blades, and he bit a little harder into Yuki's neck, sucking at it to alleviate some of the pain, though when had he ever wanted to alleviate any of Yuki's pain? And just as he was about to move back to Yuki's mouth, a voice startled both of them from their spontaneous kitchen shenanigans.

"Kyo? Is that you down there? Is something burning?"

Just as quickly as the entire thing seemed to have begun, the two of them broke away from each other at the sound of Shigure's voice, and it was only then that Kyo realized, "Fuck!" His ramen was boiling over.

The two of them hastily went back to what they had been doing before things got _out of hand_, and from of the corner of his eye, Kyo watched the curtain pull back as a disheveled Shigure stuck his head into the kitchen, rubbing a sleepy eye. "Kyo, what are you doing awake? It's nearly morning," the still rather shaken cat did not respond, not that the silence mattered, because Shigure always managed to break it all on his own anyway, just now noticing, "Oh, Yuki, you're here too." Indeed, he was, the fridge open as he made an attempt to look inconspicuous. "I hope you two weren't fighting again. You don't want to wake Tohru, now, do you? She does need her beauty sleep, after all; if you woke her she wouldn't be nearly as pretty as she is now!"

_Sick bastard …_

"You really are disgusting, you know that …?" Yuki shut the fridge and instead found a glass and his way to the sink, filling it with water.

Kyo stayed silent, focusing on turning off the stove and getting his ramen into a bowl for himself to take safely away to his room, not even giving Yuki a second glance. He couldn't handle looking at the rat right now, even though all he could think about in that moment was what had just happened and how he hoped it might happen again one night.

"Well, nobody's perfect, of course, my dear, sweet, Yuki," Shigure gave a slightly melodramatic sigh and turned from the kitchen to go upstairs before calling back, "I'm going back to bed. Don't make too much more noise, you two!"

Kyo felt movement behind him and stuck the now dirtied pot in the sink, not bothering to even think of washing it, before giving a small sigh of relief to himself when he could hear the soft padding of Yuki's feet going back to his room. What the hell had even happened just now? Why did the only thing he wanted to do right now involve scratching the ramen and following Yuki to his room to continue what they had started against the wall? And why did the thought of it churn his stomach with a mix of excitement and arousal? Kyo didn't quite know how to feel about any of it, nor was he sure he was really feeling anything, or perhaps he was feeling more than he ever had before when it came to that damn rat, aside from wanting to knock his head through the roof.

_What. The hell. Had happened._

His mind still racing, Kyo brought a forkful of ramen to his mouth and took a bite, his nose instantly scrunching because, _ugh_; burned ramen was the worst.

So much for a midnight snack.

_Fin._


End file.
